


Всем встать, суд идет

by Kristabelle



Category: Warhammer 40.000, Warhammer 40k (Novels) - Various Authors
Genre: Gen, Irony, M/M, POV, Points of View
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-17
Updated: 2016-06-17
Packaged: 2018-07-15 14:47:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7226767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kristabelle/pseuds/Kristabelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Закулисная сторона суда над Сетом, или почему Асторат такой борзый.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Всем встать, суд идет

Конклав Крови — не самое увлекательное мероприятие. Особенно, если он собирается, чтобы подвергнуть сомнению права одного из своих членов на участие в этих заседаниях. Я, разумеется, имею в виду Габриэля Сета.  
У меня нет права на присутствие в зале суда, зато есть беспрецедентная возможность наблюдать происходящее глазами одного из непосредственных участников процесса. Это великая честь, но сомнительное удовольствие.  
Мой повелитель смотрит на взбешённого Сета, обменивающегося оскорблениями с другими магистрами, через визор шлема, и ретинальный дисплей пестрит целеуказателями. Фигура самого Сета распознаётся авточувствами брони как дружеская с миллисекундной задержкой. Я ловлю себя на том, что меня забавляет этот факт.  
Я стараюсь сделать своё присутствие в чужом разуме как можно менее навязчивым, но наконец всё же не удерживаюсь от вопроса.  
+Милорд, вы уверены, что они не порвут друг другу глотки?+  
Данте улыбается — он единственный в Форуме Юдициум, кто может себе это позволить, поскольку только его лицо скрыто шлемом.  
«За дверью дежурит Сангвинарная Гвардия на тот случай, если их придётся разнимать. Но, думаю, она здесь не понадобится».  
Я позволяю себе выразить сомнение.  
+Вы так уверены в самообладании Сета, когда его судят по поводу неконтролируемых проявлений «жажды» в ордене?+  
«Я уверен, что его меч надёжно застрял в полу».  
+А как давно обвиняемому вообще можно проносить оружие в Юдициум?+  
В мыслях моего повелителя теперь сквозит неприкрытая ирония.  
«С тех пор, как я включил в список долгов Габриэля смету на ремонт».  
Ругань магистров орденов-наследников гулко отражается от высоких сводов древнего зала. Суд переходит к той части, когда хронисту заседания пора зачитать список грехов обвиняемого. Этот процесс грозит затянуться.  
На мгновение я оставляю разум Данте, чтобы вернуться к своему телу, откинувшемуся на спинку жёсткого кресла двумя уровнями выше подземного храма правосудия. Я открываю глаза и встречаюсь взглядом с Корбуло.  
— Ну? — иронично вопрошает он, изгибая бровь. — Как проходит тайное собрание избранных сынов Сангвиния?  
— Твоя помощь пока что не требуется, — отвечаю я. — Это всё, что я могу сказать.  
— Отсутствие новостей — тоже хорошая новость, — замечает Корбуло.   
Я закрываю глаза и возвращаюсь к моему повелителю. Прикосновение к его разуму приятно, как погружение в тёплую воду после долгих часов на ледяном ветру.  
Список прегрешений Габриэля Сета ещё даже не приблизился к середине.  
Мысли Данте витают где-то далеко от зала правосудия, но их пути скрыты от меня, и я не решусь вторгаться в размышления повелителя против его воли.  
+О чём вы думаете, милорд?+  
«Разве ты не знаешь?»  
+Не узнаю, если вы мне не покажете+  
И в тот же миг перед моим мысленным взором развёртывается объёмная картина, наполненная звуками, запахами и яркими, живыми красками.  
Я вижу самого себя.  
Обнажённый, я лежу на мраморной скамье в купальне. Влажный воздух наполнен ароматами эфирных масел, нагретого камня и солоноватой воды из бассейна. Мой повелитель склоняется надо мной, горячие пальцы скользят по влажной коже, и я вздрагиваю от прикосновений к чувствительным местами вблизи разъёмов чёрного панциря. Данте легко подхватывает меня на руки, и я обнимаю его за шею, зарываясь носом во влажные волосы.  
+Пожалуйста, перестаньте+  
Даже в моих мыслях слышится мольба.  
Видение тает, но я всё ещё чувствую возбуждение моего повелителя.  
«Прости, друг мой, — отвечает он, снова улыбаясь ни для кого не видимой улыбкой. — Я не хотел тебя смутить».  
+Сейчас неподходящее время для этого…+  
Кажется, я оправдываюсь.  
«Наоборот, весьма подходящее. У нас есть достаточно времени, пока Габриэль перессорится со всеми».  
Я передаю по открытому между нашими разумами каналу своё глубокое сомнение в том, что Сету понадобится много времени, чтобы добиться глубокой и чистой ненависти к себе.  
+Мы играем трагедию или комедию, милорд?+  
«Драму, мальчик мой. Драму».  
+Они ведь признают его виновным+  
«Не сомневаюсь в этом».  
+И что тогда?+  
«Тогда? — мысленно переспрашивает Данте. — Ну, тогда орден Расчленителей будет распущен, оставшиеся четыре роты распределят по другим орденам-наследникам, вроде Ангелов Обагрённых, у которых вечный недобор. А сам Габриэль будет заключён на Ваале до тех пор, пока не умрёт или не падёт в объятия чёрной ярости…»  
+Сет на Ваале? Я этого не переживу+  
«Не беспокойся. Я тоже».  
Заседание идёт своим чередом. Мы оба смиренно ждём, пока Сет перечислит все причины, по которым я являюсь мутантом, выродком и вообще всесторонне недостойной личностью.  
За всё время своего существования я слышал это слишком часто, чтобы воспринимать всерьёз.  
«Тебя это не задевает?» — мимоходом интересуется мой повелитель.  
Я позволяю себе мысленно усмехнуться.  
+Задевай меня такие мелочи, сей высокий суд уже лишился бы своего обвиняемого+  
Данте одобрительно хмыкает, но этого всё равно никто не слышит — Юдициум наполняет эхо воплей Сета и Малакима Фороса, состязающихся в наиболее изощрённых оскорблениях. Наконец мой повелитель решительно прерывает их перепалку.  
Теперь время Сету произнести пламенную речь в свою защиту. К несчастью, его ораторское искусство происходит от слова «орать».  
Любопытство, снедавшее меня ещё до начала процесса, наконец прорывается наружу.  
+Милорд, откуда вы достали Малакима?+  
«Оттуда же, куда верну, как только всё это закончится», — отвечает Данте, не делая ситуацию ни на йоту понятнее.  
Даже мне не ведомы все тайные связи и планы командора.  
+Но разве Плакальщики не считаются пропавшими без вести?+  
«Лучше считаться пропавшим, чем отлучённым, как ты думаешь?»  
Я думаю, что оба варианта хуже, но мой повелитель считает себя обязанным заботиться обо всех верных Императору сынах Сангвиния, даже если они, как Плакальщики, совершили однажды роковую ошибку. Лишь время покажет, прав ли он.  
И оно же должно показать, стоит ли Сет ломаемой ради него комедии.  
Я вновь покидаю разум командора и открываю глаза в собственном теле.  
— Чем ты там занимаешься?! — строго интересуется Корбуло, едва заметив, что я вернулся.  
Меня и раньше посещали подозрения, что он следит за моими биометрическими параметрами, поэтому я невежливо отвечаю вопросом на вопрос:  
— Что говорит твой дар — какова вероятность, что совет магистров признает Сета виновным?  
Корбуло тяжело вздыхает.  
— Процентов девяносто — девяносто пять, — отвечает он. — Сет умеет расположить публику против себя, ты не находишь?  
— Воистину, — подтверждаю я.  
Возможно, меня уже не так задевают резкие высказывания в свой адрес, но это не умаляет желания поджарить Сету задницу парой жирных электрических разрядов. Хотя бы за то, что этот самоуверенный засранец упорно действует на нервы моему повелителю, который изо всех сил старается его защитить.  
Уже не в первый, в общем-то, раз.  
Я покидаю свою физическую оболочку и снова возвращаюсь в Юдициум, чтобы мягко коснуться разума Данте.  
+Приказания, милорд?+  
Магистры вот-вот признают Сета виновным — я чувствую исходящие от них волны ненависти в эфире. Для этого мне даже не нужно касаться их разумов, хотя в бушующем океане еле сдерживаемой ярости такого лёгкого вмешательства всё равно никто не заметил бы.  
«Скажи Асторату, что пришло его время», — велит командор, и я охотно подчиняюсь.  
Покинув Юдициум, я переношу своё сознание в соседнее помещение, туда, где верховный капеллан терпеливо ждёт, опершись на рукоять топора. Его разум расслабленно парит в объятиях поверхностной медитации, но, стоит мне его коснуться — и меня окатывает колючей ледяной волной злости и неприятия.  
— Ещё раз сунешься мне в башку — останешься без собственной! — рычит Асторат, быстро приходя в себя.  
Я не удерживаюсь от сарказма.  
+Попробуй+  
— Чего тебе надо?  
+Командор велел передать, что тебе пора на сцену, — ехидно сообщаю я. — Текст помнишь, или дать тебе суфлёра?+  
— Я пока не жалуюсь на память, — огрызается Асторат, скорее для проформы, чем со злости.  
Он верит, что, если перестанет на меня рычать, то я, чего доброго, ещё подумаю, будто он передумал сносить мне голову. А такие заблуждения странным штуковинам вроде меня совершенно лишние.  
Последний акт драмы начат, и мне нечего больше делать в Юдициуме. Я возвращаюсь в своё тело и расслабленно усмехаюсь, глядя в потолок. Астората боятся, поскольку он — ангел смерти, стоящий вне иерархии, вне уставов, отвечающий только перед Сангвинием и Императором. Верховный судия и палач, над которым только закон.   
После этого суда его будут бояться ещё больше.  
Почему-то наши братья забывают, что Асторат, будучи всем этим, всё ещё остаётся верховным капелланом и подчиняется магистру ордена. И сомнений в том, чей топор острее, у него обычно не возникает. А если бы возникли, нам бы уже понадобился новый верховный капеллан.  
— Раненые есть? — деловито интересуется Корбуло, проверяя свой нартециум.  
— Пока что нет, но лучше посиди тут ещё немного, — советую я. — Если Сет полезет геройствовать, назад его уже понесут. Асторат от сценария этого воспитательного спектакля отнюдь не в восторге.  
— Я тоже, — вздыхает Корбуло. — Неужели нельзя было решить проблему как-нибудь ещё?  
— Ты хочешь, чтобы Сета приговорили к заточению на Ваале, пока смерть не разлучит нас? — интересуюсь я.  
Ответный взгляд Корбуло красноречивее всяких слов.


End file.
